


No One Decides Whose Gay Part 2

by BiTillIDi



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, POV Third Person, based off the episode tweek x craig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiTillIDi/pseuds/BiTillIDi
Summary: Based on the episode Tweek x Craig. The boys have to figure out what to do when the whole school thinks they are a couple. Part 2
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 36





	No One Decides Whose Gay Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> A year later which is ridiculous because Ive had it on my laptop FOREVER!

Part 2

Craigs family was quiet when he joined them at the dinner table that evening, he had hoped they hadn’t also heard about this as he scooped some mashed potatoes onto his  
plate. But those hopes were destroyed when his father spoke up.

“Craig, I’ve been trying to understand this whole gay thing and I still don’t know if it’s the Asians or the Japanese that decide but I just want you to know, well your mother and I we support you.” He said grabbing Ms. Tuckers hand as Craig tried to resist the urge to face plant into his potatoes.

“Great, that’s really great.” He said receiving smiles from both his parents he almost felt bad they would already be hearing about their “Break up” on Monday.  
He brushed his teeth and crawled into bed that night thinking over his very weird day until he drifted off to sleep.

Craig woke to the sound of his door bell ringing and when his parents didn’t answer he groaned getting out of bed in his rocket ship pajamas that were getting to short on him.  
He opened the door and was greeted by Clyde “Hey get dressed some of the guys are meeting at the playground.” 

“Okay, come in. I’ll be right back.” Craig said coming back a moment later fully dressed and pulling on his hat. The pair made their way to the playground as Craig wondered if Tweek would be there.

“Hey dude I gotta tell you something.” Craig said. “I was talking with Tweek yesterday.”

“And you guys decided you were a cute couple?” Clyde joked.Craig rolled his eyes and punched the other boys arm.

“Were going along with it, this whole stupid thing.”

“Okay, so you have decided you’re a cute couple.”

Craig groaned “No! Were gonna stage a break up on Monday and this will be put behind us.”

“So what are you gonna do, hold each others hands and shit?” Clyde asked but Craig hadn’t really thought about this part, hadn’t thought about the part before the break up.

“Well shit dude I dunno,” Craig said.

“Well Tweeks probably there right now, so you better figure it out.”

They arrived at the playground spotting Stan, Kyle and Token playing basketball while Kenny and Tweek sat on the swings. “Hey we need a fourth for teams!” Kyle shouted as the boys entered the basketball court. 

“You play I gotta talk to Tweek.” Craig said to Clyde before walking over to the swings. 

“Hey Kenny can I talk to Tweek for a minute?”

“Trouble in paradise?” Kenny asked getting up and going over to watch the match.

Craig sat in the now unoccupied swing “So we never really discussed protocol before the break up.”

“You said we just go along with it right? So we go along with it.” Tweek said reaching out his hand towards Craig, Craig took it and they sat like that for awhile watching the basketball match. 

None of them had noticed when Cartman showed up eyeing the couple on the swings. “I totally knew it you guys, they are so gay.” Cartman said as the others met his gaze of the boys holding hands.

Craig could feel Tweek squeeze his hand nervously when he noticed their friend’s eyes on them.  
“Its okay Tweek.” Craig said squeezing his hand back.

It was approaching 2PM when Kenny, Cartman and Token left to work on a school project and the four remaining played basketball until Stans dad came to pick him up and offered the others rides home. Stan got in the front seat and the others squished together in the back with Kyle in the middle. 

“Hey man not cool let them sit beside each other.” Stan said to Kyle.

“Oh right, sorry.” Kyle said moving to switch spots with Craig.

“I had a nice talk with your dad yesterday Craig.” Randy said looking at him through the rearview mirror. “I know hes not much of a PC guy like me but I think I really helped him  
understand more about it.” Stan turned around in his seat giving them all an apologetic look.

Randy honked at the car in front of him and shouted out his rolled down window. “The lights green! Hurry up, I don’t got all god damn day here.” The car in front rolled down their car window and shouted back “Shut the fuck up bro!”

“No you shut the fuck up bro you wanna go?!”

Stan sighed “Dad, please don’t try to fight this guy, just go around.”

“He told me to shut the fuck up, Stan.” Randy began to unbuckle his seatbelt “This is the kinda crap you don’t take from people boys.”

“Jesus Christ,” Stan said as his dad got out of the car.

“Gah! Is he really gonna f-fight that guy?” Tweek said grabbing onto the edge of his seat.

Stan sighed again “Yeah, we might be here for awhile.”

Craig could see how stressed out Tweek was over this “We can walk to my place cmon.” Craig said reaching over Tweek to open the door.

“Agh! But the fighting is out there!” Tweek said immediately shutting the door again.

“Its okay, we’ll cut through that yard right there.” Craig said pointing out the window as Randy and the other man landed on the hood of Randys car in a wrestle.

“Ah!” The boys inside the car yelled in unison as the car shook. Tweek scrambled to open the door again and the two ran to the yard Craig had pointed out sneaking between two  
houses to the other side of the street.

They paused catching their breath as Tweek grabbed at his hair “GAH! We could have been killed!” He said his breathing becoming heavier. 

“I don’t think so, Tweek.” He said simply and began walking in the direction of his house but Tweek wasn’t following. He was still stuck in the same spot clutching his chest.

“Are you alright?” Craig asked slowly moving closer to him.

“I-I- Panic.” His breathing became even faster “A-attack.”

Craig stared at him not sure of what to do, he had never experienced or seen one before and it sent him into his own panic wondering how to help. “Its okay just try to relax.” What a stupid thing to say to someone having a panic attack, he thought. “Try and steady your breathing, breathe in and breathe out.” 

But Tweek seemed to only be getting worse as the seconds ticked by. Craig grabbed the hand that the panicked blonde was clutching his chest with and took it in his. “Breathe.” 

He said again squeezing Tweeks hand. “Nothing bad is happening, you’re okay, we got out of that situation.” Craig went over and over again with similar words continuing to  
apply small squeezes to Tweeks hand until his breathing started to settle down and become normal again. 

“Thanks Craig,” Tweek said with a small smile.

They had almost made it to Craigs house when he realized something, he was still holding Tweeks hand in his.

__________

“Should we practice again?” Tweek said sitting on the couch in the living room.

They had once again gone over the plan earlier at the park and Craig knew they had it down. “I think we’ll be fine, maybe one more practice tomorrow before school on Monday. Wanna play video games?” He asked receiving a nod.

Ms. Tucker came from the kitchen surprised of the two boys sitting in her living room. “Hi honey I didnt hear you come home. Hello Tweek.” She gave them both a kind smile. “Will  
you be staying for dinner?” She asked.

“Oh, I-I, um.” Tweek struggled finding an answer.

Craig sighed “Mom you cant ask him questions like that you’re putting too much pressure on him. Do we have coffee?” Craig asked.

“Im sorry, Tweek. Yes we do.”

“Then he’ll stay.”

Ms. Tucker went back into the kitchen to start heating the kettle.

The two boys played video games till dinner was ready, unnoticed of the way their thighs squished together on the couch. After dinner they said their goodbyes and wished each  
other luck on the plan that would finally be taking place tomorrow.  
__________

Today was the day, they were finally going to put this whole weird thing behind them and when Craig arrived at school it was clear the stares and whispers about them hadn’t  
stopped, if anything people only stared and whispered more. Craig made his way to class taking a different route then usual when he spotted PC principle in the hallway, he was hoping the man had completely forgotten about his detention Friday but he wasnt planning on bumping into him to find out.  
The morning dragged on and on as Craig replayed in his head how lunch was going to go down. They had rehearsed it a million times now and he wasn’t worried about anything going wrong. He started to get a little bit nervous when lunch time did roll around feeling himself unable to sit still as he waited in the lunch line. When he spotted Tweek enter the cafeteria it only made him more nervous, the two hadn’t spoken since yesterday and he hoped Tweek was still calm enough to go through with this. He sat at his usual lunch table, Clyde and Token were already there digging into their pasta.

“Hey, Craig did you get those English questions done over the weekend?” Token asked, and Craig cursed to himself.

“Shit I totally forgot.” He said eyeing Tweek in the lunch line and watched as he made his way over to their table.

“Hey.” Tweek said placing his tray on the table refusing to meet Craig’s eyes.

“Did you finish the questions for English?” Token asked.

“Dude are you trying to get the answers or something?” Clyde asked stabbing a fork into his pasta.

“No one I’ve talked to did them, you know were supposed to go over those answers in class today right?” 

Craig wasn’t even listening to the conversation anymore he was focused on Tweek and the way his arm was shaking as he tried to get some pasta on his fork. Craig swallowed  
hard and kicked lightly at Tweek’s leg under the table causing him to drop his fork and look up, finally meeting Craig’s eyes. “Tweek, I just don’t think this is working anymore.” Craig said much louder then necessary. Token and Clyde looked over at them as a few heads from the table next to them snapped up to watch. Craig stared at him waiting for him to say his part and when he didn’t Craig continued. “We are two very different people who don’t belong together, that’s all.” Craig added waiting for Tweek to say something but all he did was stare back at him. All the tables that surrounded theirs stared too. Craig kicked his leg lightly under the table again and could see the panic filling his eyes, they looked exactly like they did on Saturday after they had run from Stans car. It was like a flash, when Craig blinked his eyes Tweek was already standing up and running towards the cafeteria doors. “Fuck.” Craig said under his breath following after him. The entire cafeterias eyes were on them as they both exited the room.

Tweek escaped into the boy’s bathroom as Craig entered right behind him. He leaned against the sink clutching his chest again.

“I’m sorry Tweek, I didn’t mean for this to happen.” Craig said grabbing his clutched hand and giving it a small squeeze like before. If it worked once it should again, right? “I’m  
sorry,” He said as someone opened the bathroom door and he told them to fuck off.

Tweek calmed down much quicker then last time as his fast-hitched breathing slowed down. “You okay now?” Craig asked watching Tweek shake his head and he continued to squeeze his hand.

“No,” Tweek said pulling his hand away “Its not that.”

“What is it?” Craig asked.

Tweek wouldn’t meet his eyes “If I’m b-being honest Craig. I kind of liked being your pretend boyfriend.” He said fidgeting with the buttons on his shirt.

Craig was quiet not sure of what to say.

“I freaked out because, I didn’t want to go through with it. I just never realized how much I really liked you, you help me with my panic attacks like no one else and you make me  
feel calmer when I’m with you in a way I don’t understand.” He was still looking down fidgeting with his buttons as Craig’s heart skipped a beat. Could he really be this blind? The  
hand holding, the time spent together all weekend, the way he freaked out about all this… Was he really just hiding his inner feelings? … Was he gay?

“I-I don’t know-“

“GAH! I knew I shouldn’t have said anything!” Tweek said cutting him off “Now Ive made things weird! And we can’t be friends anymore! Oh god!” 

“Tweek relax, I was gonna say well... I was gonna say I don’t really know what to say. These are all such weird feelings for me, I don’t know what to think right now.”

Tweek sighed “Just say you don’t like me like that.”

“I can’t say that because what if its not true. Look I don’t know how or what changed between us maybe the Asians do decide I just know that I like spending time with you and  
you’ve made me really happy these past few days.” Tweek smiled at that.

Craig pushed the cafeteria doors open and the two boys walked hand in hand back to their table. The entire lunchroom watched in awe at the sight, it was official.


End file.
